Promise of the Sunset
by StarCrusader
Summary: Just a one-shot.


_**Ten Years Earlier, Liz's P.O.V.**_

The breeze was warm, and the sun was fading from the sky, casting streaks of pinks, reds and oranges across the heavens. Meliodas was laying next to me, watching the beautiful sunset with me. My armor felt heavy after a long day of sparring, so relaxing felt like pure happiness.

"Meliodas, let's make a promise. 'Kay?"

"What promise?" His voice sent warm pulses of energy throughout my body.

"That whenever things look bad, let's look at the sunset. That way we know the day's over, and that it'll be okay in the end." I responded, staring at the streaks that were becoming black with night.

Chuckling, Meliodas responded, "Promise."

However, I would never know if he kept that promise, because that would be the last sunset I'd ever see...

 _ **Present Day, Elizabeth's P.O.V.**_

 _Meliodas-sama stood in front of me, his eyes blacker than night, his skin marked with those of a demon. His head was cocked to one side, right before he lunged at me with lightning speed. He pushed me onto the ground, his sword raised and aimed at my heart._

 _"Meliodas-sama... wai-" but before I could finish, he plunged his sword straight into my most precious organ. Coughing up blood, everything went black. The last thing I saw was Meliodas-sama's blank face, my own blood sprayed onto his face._

I sat up in bed, a cold sweat chilling me to the bone.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Mumbled a soft voice next to me. _Meliodas-sama is okay... I'm not dead..._ I thought, relief flooding over me.

"Nothing, Meliodas-sama. Just a bad dream..." I curled up next to his warm body, trying to stay warm. To my surprise, he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. My head lay on his other arm, my face not even and inch from his. Of course, my face began to heat up, giving away the fact that I was blushing. After a soft chuckle, Meliodas-sama stared into my eyes, his green ones glimmering in the dark.

"M-Meliodas-sama..." but before I could say anything else, I was thrown into a world of silence and darkness. Sleep had overcome me once more.

...The next morning, at around 5:00, I was the first person to wake up. I was really hungry, so I made my way down to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

I was done at around 6:45, when everyone was beginning to wake up.

"Mmmm what's that smell...?" King asked, floating lazily into the room.

"Pancakes, eggs, bagels, sausage, biscuits, and cinnamon rolls!" I smiled, a buffet fit for an entire kingdom set out on he tables for everyone. Kings' eyes widened, and everyone else came into the room, even Diane (who was taking shrinking pills that Merlin gave to her).

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, how long did it take you to make all of this?!" Diane asked, eyes sparkling in delight.

"About and hour and a half. So, not too long." Everybody dug in at once, and ate to their heart's content.

"You know, Elizabeth... Now we're out of food..." Meliodas-sama said, making me sweat-drop. "That means that you need to go shopping. And to prevent what happened last time, I'll go with you."

I laughed nervously, remembering what he was talking about. "O-okay"

...Meliodas-sama and I wandered through town, picking up groceries. Well, _he_ was getting all of the groceries, while I gawked at outfits and jewelry. And, at some point, we got separated. As I looked for him, I accidentally bumped into a man twice my size. He turned to face me, a glare plastered onto his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Who the hell do you think you are? Running into me?" the man growled. The crowd around us began to back up, encircling us.

"I said I was sorry..." I mumbled.

"What was that? Little bitch!" He yelled, smacking me so hard across the face, I fell to the ground. Blood dribbled from the corner of my mouth, and my ears rang. The crowd gasped, muttering things like "Poor girl" or "She had it coming".

"Elizabeth! Where are you?" Called out Meliodas-sama. Pushing his way towards the front of the crowd, Meliodas' eyes narrowed on me, then on the man's hand. It had some of my blood on it.

"Bitch had it coming to her. Don't make me do it to you next." The man growled, clenching his fist.

"Don't. Call. Her. That!" Meliodas' eyes flashed with rage as he walked up to the man, punching him in the chest. The man fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Meliodas-sama..." my voice trailed off.

"Did you say Meliodas? HAHAHAHA!" the man chuckled, slowly standing up. "And you must be Elizabeth, his new play thing. Just watch, girl. When you need him most, he won't be there. And you'll die. Just like _Liz!_ " The man howled with laughter, and Meliodas stiffened.

"Shut up!" I yelled, standing up.

"Elizabeth, don't." Meliodas said, grabbing my arm. He was mad.

"No!" I shouted in defiance. "I will stand up for you when you're wrongly accused!" I shouted, causing Meliodas to look in my eyes questioningly. "Meliodas-sama does everything he can to protect everyone! He would risk his life for me! For any comrade!" At this point, my orange eye was showing, and my hair was whipping around as if it was being blown by wind.

"I love Meliodas-sama, and I won't let you talk down to him!" I gasped, my hand clasping over my mouth. _Did I just say that...?_

Turning, I saw Meliodas' shocked expression staring back at me.

"I... I..." I couldn't do it. I turned and ran towards the forest. My heart kept fluttering, and I felt like puking. _I can't believe that I said that!_

I ran through the forest until I tripped over a root. Figures. The sun was setting, so I couldn't see anything clearly.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Meliodas was suddenly next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Tears wouldn't stop streaking down my face, I was so embarrassed.

"Meliodas-sama..." But I couldn't say anything. What could be said?

"..." Meliodas cupped my face, getting closer to my face with his. My heart was racing, and my face felt like it was going to melt off, it was so hot. Then, it happened; my fairy tale. His lips gently pressed against my own, warm and soft. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth spread throughout my body. When he pulled away, my heart was still in my throat, and my tears had stopped.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. For believing in me."

"Meliodas-sama? Let's make a promise. Okay?"

"What promise?" he asked.

"Whenever we feel bad, or we feel sad, let's look at the sunset. That way, we know that the day's about to end, and that tomorrow will come soon enough."

For a moment, Meliodas looked shocked, but then he smiled.

"Promise." He said with a chuckle.


End file.
